


Sherlock Has Nightmares

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Hard ons, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, cocks, touching cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Sherlock suffers from nightmares after returning and can only sleep properly if John sleeps with him.





	Sherlock Has Nightmares

I'm living in a small one-room flat and working in a clinic part time as a doctor.

Still trying to understand what happened at Bart's hospital two years ago.

Why did Sherlock leap from the roof? Why is he dead? What did I do wrong? I guess I am still mourning the man I loved.

One bright sunny afternoon I was walking out of the clinic when I see THE limo!

What in the world could Mycroft Holmes want with me? I haven't seen him since his brother Sherlock died.

Sighing, I get in the limo and of course, Anthea is there...and as usual on her cell phone. I know I'm not going to hear anything useful out of her, so I just sit quietly and watch out the window.

The limo pulls up to the Diogenes Club where Mycroft has an office. I get out and walk through the main rooms. It is dead silent there. No talking allowed in these rooms.

* * *

          "Hello, Mycroft, long time no see. What do you want of me now?"

          "John, I think you should sit...and let me offer you a drink".

And he pours John a shot of bourbon.

Looking quizzically at Mycroft with something of alarm, I sit and take the drink.

          "Drink it down John, you will need it."

I do so, my stomach turning with every heartbeat.

* * *

          "John Watson, I have something VERY important to tell you...and something VERY important to ask you."

And with that, moves to sit across from me with his own drink in hand and peers at me. I'm getting worried.

* * *

He looks down at his drink and says quietly,"Sherlock Holmes is alive."

I look up at Mycroft and my heart jumps. 

          "What the fuck do you mean?"

          "Just that. He has been in Europe this whole time working on getting rid of Moriarty's organization. He has been tortured and is hurt badly." I need you, John, to help him."

          "Wait, wait, you are rushing too fast. You mean to tell me he never died? His jump was a fake?"

          "Yes, John. We kept it from you. Knowing how much you love him. If we had told you the truth you would not have mourned him. And we needed that so Moriarty would really think Sherlock dead. I am so sorry."

Still not able to think straight I say, "Did Sherlock know this and go along with it?"

          "Yes," and Mycroft hangs his head down again.

Stunned, too stunned to speak I just look anywhere but at Mycroft. My heart pounding, my legs too weak to get up.

* * *

          "He needs help. He is undernourished and has terrible nightmares. I think you are the best man to help him. He will respond to you better than he will to me."

* * *

He hesitates, then speaks in an authoritative voice, calm and cool, "Everything will be put at your disposal. Medicine, food and whatever else you require. You will be staying at 221B Baker St. Mrs. Hudson has been helping right now. And she is willing to cook and shop for you if needed."

          "Does Sherlock know you are doing this? Does he agree to be with me?"

          "Of course he does! He's eager to see you. He is at 221B right now. There is a nurse there at the moment and will leave when you arrive. Well?"

Still, in shock, I look over at Mycroft and realize how hard this is for him. Even though he is not showing it I know his heart is breaking.

* * *

Letting out a sigh and releasing my breath, which I didn't realize I've been doing, I agree.

What choice do I have? He was..no is my best friend.

* * *

          "I have the limo waiting for you. Thank you, John, you are my one hope for Sherlock."

And with a handshake, I walk out the door to the limo and with trepidation to 221B Baker Street.

* * *

All the memories come flooding into my head again as I open the door, walk in and look up the stairs to our flat.

The smell of food, the giggling as we ran up the stairs, hearing the violin Sherlock played, Mrs. Hudson yoohooing. All made my heart ache.

Upon entering the flat I see a male nurse sitting on the sofa. He stands up and we shake hands. 

          "Mister Watson, here is the instructions Mr. Holmes left for you. Your belongings are being transferred here from your flat. Anything you need just call Mr. Holmes."

He leaves and I read the instructions.

* * *

          _Sherlock will need pain medication which is on the table in the living room. Use at your discretion. He also has a salve to put on his wounds. And he will scream out at intervals. He is reliving the torture. Food will be brought to you and Mrs. Hudson has volunteered to cook if needed. Anything else you need, please call me.Thank you, John._

* * *

All is quiet in the flat so I make some tea. While waiting for it to boil I go to Sherlock's bedroom and look in. He is asleep on his stomach.

And what I see stops me in my tracks! His back is littered with bright red slash marks...the kind that is given with a whip.

And. I also notice how thin he is. I am stunned, shaking...not able to think.

All my emotions come to the forefront now. I realize I still love Sherlock.

* * *

The teapot whistles, bringing me out of my feelings. With hands shaking, I pour myself some tea, even though I am dying for something stronger. But I realize that I have to stay sober for him.

A few minutes later I hear stirring in Sherlock's room and go see.

He looks up and the look of surprise on his face couldn't be funnier.

          "Yes, I am here Sherlock. Whatever you need I am here for you."

          "John, oh John", it comes out in a whisper.

          " I am so glad to have you here. Can you help me up? I need the bathroom and am hungry".

Helping him up I realize how weak he really is.

* * *

While he is in the loo I head to the kitchen and look in the refrigerator and find some cold sandwiches. Those are brought out to the living room with some tea and placed on the coffee table.

* * *

Sherlock comes out, walking slowly. He sits on the sofa but does not lean back. We eat in silence.

* * *

I turn on the telly, not sure how to handle this situation. But Sherlock takes the lead by starting to nod off to sleep.

Back we go into the bedroom..and I have him take off his trousers, leave on his briefs, and ask if he needs anything. He says no and lies on his side and before I know it he is again asleep.

My clothes and other sundries show up with Anthea. She lets me know she is also available to work with me on anything I require.

I begin to put my clothes away in my bedroom. Standing there, looking around, again remembering.

* * *

It's still early so I decide to watch telly.

Not ten minutes into it I hear Sherlock yelling. I run into his bedroom and he is on his back. 

I manage to turn him on his stomach but he is crying heavily. I calm him down by combing my hands through his curls but that doesn't help.

So, I take off my clothes, all but my underwear and climb in the bed with him...turning him on his side and holding him so we face each other.

* * *

He's shaking and as I hold him he calms down and breathes easier. We lay like that and I fall asleep.

He wakes twice that night, once I had to give him medication for the pain and apply some salve on his body, the other it just took me soothing him by rubbing my hands down his arms.

* * *

When I awaken that morning Sherlock is awake and looking down at me. The stare he gives me with those hazel-green eyes sends me through all kinds of emotions. What am I expecting?

More important, what do I want?

* * *

I sigh and get out of bed. Wrap my robe around me. I have a morning erection and don't want him to see it.

* * *

          "Okay, Sherlock, do you want to lie in bed or sit up in the living room?"

Sherlock responds by trying to sit up but he can't quite make it.

* * *

I go to help him but he shrugs me off. 

          "Let me do this. I don't want to be so helpless".

I walk out of the room and go arrange breakfast.

I can tell he is in the bathroom washing up.

And when he comes out he is dressed in PJ bottoms and a light tee shirt. I'm surprised at that and remark," Are you sure you aren't going to hurt by wearing that shirt?"

          "No, it's fine as long as I don't lean up against anything."

* * *

We sit and eat and so the day goes by. He takes naps throughout the day sitting on the sofa and sometimes while asleep he does cry out.

* * *

Rubbing him lightly on his arms or run my fingers through his hair seems to work well.

* * *

As it gets dark I can tell he is getting tired. The sitting up is wearing on him.

          "Take your medicine and head to bed That's enough for today."

          "John, will you stay with me tonight like you did last night?" in such a childlike voice that my heart crumbles.

          "Yes, Sherlock, just let me get some things done here and I will join you."

          "By the way, Mycroft has told Detective Inspector Lestrade and his associates that you are alive. They've gotten in touch with me and want to see you, but I told them not yet. And Molly has also been told. But...I would like you a bit stronger before they come over."

          "John, I am not a child."

          "I know that Sherlock, but as your doctor, you need time to heal first. Let me decide when and how."

* * *

He grins at me and again my heart goes boom.

* * *

After washing the dishes and brushing my teeth I head into the bedroom.

I look down at Sherlock as he lays there, curls tousled as usual, on his side, shirt up around his chest.

I crawl into the bed carefully and again we lie face to face.

Falling asleep is easy. I am next to the person I love.Again that night he wakes crying and screaming out. I start to comfort him by moving my hands up his arms gently and then...I find I begin kissing his face...forehead, eyes, and cheeks.

He opens his eyes, and leans in and kisses me on the mouth.

At first, I tense up...but in the next instant, my mouth is open to his tongue. Kissing intensely, tongues entangled.

* * *

We stop to look at each other and continue. I am very aware of not touching his back for fear of hurting him.

He pulls me into him even closer..our bodies touching chest to legs.

* * *

          "Sherlock," I try to say calmly.

          "What now? Do not worry about my back. Just hold me tight."

What I did want to say is...I am getting a hard-on. Stop!

* * *

His hands are caressing my back, my arms and he places his hands on my face ever so gently.

I return his touches and we begin to kiss again. Hard. Without restraints.

* * *

Taking my hand in his he places my hand on his hard cock. I jump and pull away.

          "John, John, please," he says softly.

But, I can't do this.

I get up, go into my own bedroom and lie on the bed and sob into my pillow.

* * *

I so want him. But I am just not wanting to admit I am gay.

* * *

After quieting myself down I decide to spend the night in my room.

* * *

Sherlock does get up twice but I just walk in, give him a drink of water and his meds and quiet him.

* * *

I wake the next morning not sure what to expect.

Sherlock is already up and in the living room.

* * *

          "I made the tea John," he says without looking at me.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent in small talk, avoiding each other's eyes and avoiding 'the topic'.

* * *

As the night comes on I understand we have to discuss this elephant in the room.

          "Sherlock, what happened last night-"

          "No, no. Forgive me. That was a mistake. I still want you to be with me in bed. You do make me forget. Please!"

It is hard to see Sherlock beg. So I agree.Sherlock falls asleep quickly and I lie there...afraid to move...wanting him ever so badly.

Again the yelling and crying begin...and I am shushing him, and without thinking, kissing his face.He wakes, we both stare at each other...and our kisses become full of want.

I am now hard as a rock...and desiring him.

And, I give up, all hope of 'not gay' disappearing.

* * *

My hand reaches down to his cock and he moans loudly. This time with sex on his mind...not torture.

          "Yes, John, Yes."

* * *

He grabs my cock in hand and we both begin pulling hard up and down each other's cocks.

The sensation is one I have never encountered. Even in all my years with women.

This is sex beyond belief!

* * *

Both of us are in a hurry...this is years of pent up desire.

We both spill our cum, all over each other and the sheet.

* * *

That's it, I think. I have committed myself. Now, what does he think of me?

          "John, that was fantastic! Thank you. I've wanted you in a sexual way for a long time."

Surprised at that I pull back to look at him.

* * *

I duck my head down and answer quietly.

          "So have I."

          "I love you John and want to be with you in every way."

          " I love you also Sherlock."

          "Let's clean up and get some sleep. We have plenty of time for each other."

Smiling, I touch his face, roll over and off the bed.

We wash up and back to the bed.

* * *

Sherlock wakes me up hours later, but not because of nightmares.

He is touching my cock lightly. Rubbing his finger on the tip and the beginnings of a hard-on for me.

I am not as delicate with him.

I grab his cock, lean down and suck on it with strength.

I want him to come in my mouth.

* * *

He turns so his face is within my cocks reach and brings his mouth to my balls. I writhe with excitement. 

          "Sherlock, suck me off."

His mouth goes around my cock and before he can fully explore my member I am squirting in his mouth.

I moan loudly and try to get his cock back into my mouth...but I am shaking hard.

* * *

It takes a moment for me to stop shaking and then I put my mouth on his hard cock and he cums in my mouth very quickly.

Both of us are sated. We fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning we begin to suck cock again. Me being careful of Sherlock's injuries.

* * *

We can't get enough of each other's cocks. But eventually, we have to stop as Sherlock is tiring.

And when at night he awakens I quiet his nightmares with sucking and licking. 

What a surprise this has turned out to be. Not only is Sherlock alive but he is now my lover.


End file.
